


Roses in Your Blue, Blue Eyes

by StarrySkied_Hunter



Series: Impossible Science Stuff [4]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: //evil laughter, M/M, Vampire/Werewolf AU, also there's gonna be some, hehehehe, i will link the blog ahaha, im a sucker for vampire/werewolf aus, inspired by vampnesia!, its barons's fault for making drinking blood better than sex in alexander's opinion, sexy moments, this is gay and shameless and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkied_Hunter/pseuds/StarrySkied_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel of Mayfair has lived for long years, immortalized by a vampiric transformation. Now he lives, or rather, exists, in the 21st century, in a town in New England with his fellow vampire Alexander, and he has a friend in a young man named Wilson Higgsbury.<br/>Their life is a calm one, Daniel runs a tumblr blog, Alexander is grumpy, Wilson is Daniel's reliable "human" pal, the status quo remains.<br/>That all is usurped one day where Daniel's a bit too exploratory, and Wilson happens to be in the right place at a very bad time.</p><p>((AU created by Vampirebarons on tumblr!! http://askvampnesia.tumblr.com/ ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in Your Blue, Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampirebarons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vampirebarons).



"Daniel, do you really find this farce to be necessary?"

Alexander's eyes cast themselves disapprovingly over Daniel's "office". The younger vampire made a face at Alexander and gestured to the computer, evidently slightly put off by Alexander's demeanor. "They like it, Alexander. I'm not about to stop when there are such... Curious people who want to know things."

"You'll get yourself killed." Alexander replied dryly. "Releasing secrets."

"They aren't secrets." Daniel pouted. "If you're going to be so off about it then go off and bother Marius. I don't need your negativity."

Alexander cocked a perfect, white eyebrow. Daniel felt a chill go down his spine and something fluttered in the back of his mind for a brief second, as if about to rise from the murk of his forgotten memory. He kept his eyes on Alexander's until the older man turned away with a huff. "Don't answer any of my questions."

"Of course not. They're your questions." Daniel snorted. "They'll be kept safely in the inbox until you want to answer them."

Alexander left with a self-satisfied huff, his hair swishing behind him. Daniel watched him go, spacing out slightly in thought. Questions had been slow this month, which was slightly upsetting, but he was sure that was simply because they'd had a rather long hiatus and now that he was back, people were just kinda getting back into the swing of things. That was okay with him. 

Man, how his life had changed. Even his earliest memories had been over a hundred years before this, 2016. He'd wondered often about the past and humanity, how the people of Earth's lives were so short. He wondered how they'd managed such powerful technology with such short lifespans.

Had he been one of them, once?

Alexander never talked about it, though his memory seemed to span centuries past Daniel's own, and every time Daniel tried to bring it up, Alexander would divert the conversation, saying he wished not to dwell on the past. Daniel got the impression he was a very lonely man, almost pitied him in that regard. His memories barely spanned 150 years, he could not imagine what it was like to have knowledge past 200 or 300 years. It would have been nice to at least know his own childhood and past, but unfortunately Daniel wasn't privy to those memories.

He was... Kind of scared of them, to be honest. Once he'd smelled roses on the insistence of one of his askers, and had almost resurfaced _something_ , though that something had felt so wrong and sad and _painful_ that he'd shut off the asks for a couple days. If all his memories were like that, he didn't want them back.

Daniel shook himself out of the daze and glanced over at the computer, feeling a small smile. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that though. Now was the time for questions. He opened the GIF-making website and began with the first question.

* * *

Daniel eventually finished with all the questions addressed to him - the ones that were open-ended he'd discuss with the rest of the party - and closed the laptop, leaning back into the couch. The sun was beginning to rise, casting rosy light through the window and across the floor. He'd always loved staying up early enough to watch the sun rise, or waking up late enough to watch it set. The colors had always delighted him, the way they fused and danced in the clouds, casting everything in a pinkish light.

He watched the window absently for a few moments. He'd never gone outside in daylight, now that he thought about it. Alexander and, strangely, Armand had been very adamant that Daniel not leave the house during the daylight hours. He knew from a brief memory that he was not as susceptible to sunlight as some other vampires that Alexander knew. He was definitely more resistant than Justine, and she had been able to spend a whole hour out in the sun before the sting had become too much for her to bear. The only other explanation he could come up with was that Alexander was worried about losing him to hunters.

Hunters. Bah. They'd gotten lazier as the Vampiric kind had gone into hiding, and were now much less of a threat than they had been in, say, the 1860s through to 1900. (Oswald Mandus had marked the end of the last powerful Hunter family, after his fall to the Orb and the collapse of his meat-packing empire). Daniel wasn't quite sure _why_ he wasn't allowed outside, if Alexander had such a low view of the current hunters, and Daniel could spend much longer than an hour or two in direct sunlight.

Wilson wouldn't be back until sunset for sure...

Daniel adjusted his coat and stood, moving towards the window, feeling a little excited thrill dance up his spine. He'd never disobeyed Alexander this outwardly before, certainly this would make him mad were he to find out, but what Alexander didn't know wouldn't kill him, surely.

Daniel popped the window pane and slipped out, exhaling in the cool autumn air. The sky was just beginning to turn blue. He carefully dropped down to the pavement, dropping into a roll like Wilson had taught him to mask the sound of his body hitting the ground. Not that he needed the masking of course, Vampires were much lighter than a mere human being.

The sunlight sent slightly painful twinges across his skin. He kept to shadows.

Daniel darted out of the alley and onto the main road. Instantly his senses were assaulted by the burning, savory smell of humanity. It was some mixture of perfectly cooked meat and flowers, a seemingly messy smell at first thought, but it blended into a fragrance so profound and affecting that the sudden hunger that lunged from Daniel's stomach was almost left unchecked.

He bit down on his tongue, the sharp canine scraping against the muscle enough to bring him back to his senses. He had fed during the questions. He needn't hunt now, especially not on the innocent who were simply walking the streets. There weren't many this early in the morning and Daniel was thankful for that. If it was a mass like it was during rush hour, he wasn't sure if he could contain himself all the way.

Maybe this was why he wasn't allowed outside? But surely, he was at least 150 years old! He wasn't a helpless fledgling anymore, desperately feeding off the charged, dead blood of it's maker. In fact... Daniel couldn't remember feeding from a maker and becoming a vampire, though he didn't remember much from before when he and Alexander arrived in America in the 1990s, so his memory could have just been failing him again. Damned mind, locking away important information.

He wandered down Main Street, passing people and greeting some, having short discussions with others and doing his very best to hide his vampiric traits. He need not scare the mortal populace into panic, although given the time of year, they might have just thought he was particularly early for Halloween. Still, better safe than sorry.

Daniel continued his exploration, writing things down in his journal when something seemed interesting. He'd have a readable map of the area in a few minutes if his exploration remained unhindered! How exciting! Perhaps then Armand wouldn't get lost after he went out to one of the smaller bars-

Something shot past his neck, so close Daniel could feel the air displacement on the small hairs at his nape. He instinctively ducked downward into a roll, feeling adrenaline light his veins as he turned to face his assailant and found... nothing.

Chills shot up Daniel's spine and all his senses lit on fire in an attempt to warn him for the incoming attack if such an attack came. What scared him was that he couldn't smell the human, He smelled no rushing, savory blood, mortal and perfect. There was no lingering taste or sight or sound of human. It was almost as if... As if his assailant was not such a being.

As soon as this processed his brain caught on fire. Daniel grit his teeth and fought through Alexander's rage to find the words the other meant to convey. It was anger, worry, concern, distress. Daniel attempted to reply calmly, assure Alexander he was fine, but his own fear bloomed in his mind and Alexander easily caught on, told him to stay where he was, stay calm, stay out of sight.

Daniel was all too happy to oblige completely, darting into the shadows in a ditch effort to hide.

He felt a hand close around his mouth.

Instantly he was overwhelmed by the piercing scent of sharpness and moon and _dog_ , lighting the very deepest fear in his heart on fire, He screamed into the hand, tried to bite it, but only tasted leather and some sort of expensive cologne. A hand pressed against his chest, forcing him to stop struggling, an unspoken order that Daniel was happy to ignore. He struggled fiercely until he felt something burning against his neck.

The feeling shocked him into silence, into stopping. The pain scattered all over his body in seconds but seared, unbearably seared the point where the sunlight had been concentrated. Pain lit his mind up like a Christmas tree and somewhere he could feel Alexander panicking. Daniel screamed into the hand, felt his knees buckle violently, felt the werewolf catch him and remove whatever it had been. A magnifying glass clattered to the ground, no doubt held by another wolf.

He felt horribly drained, ill, dizzy, gasping for air was the only way to get it into his body as it shuddered in revulsion from the light. All power left him in those brief seconds. Could he die? Could he die right here if they tossed him into the sunlight again? 

Daniel felt revulsion rise as the wolf leaned down, right against his ear. "Say pal, you don't look so good." The tone was light, teasing, and so dangerous.

Daniel tried to bite him and failed. The wolf laughed.

Werewolf hunters...

He struggled to convey this thought to Alexander, to articulate it beyond pain and panic into something that made any sort of sense, but it felt like pounding a brick wall. Alexander was cut off from his mind. Daniel felt a rising wave of terror.

A third came around the corner, with a rather nasty looking axe-like thing in their hands. Daniel attempted to struggle but in this weakened state, powers and body upset by the burn introduced to his system, it was useless to fight back.

_Is this where I die?_

He felt the blade of the axe against his neck, a test as to how the wolf would have to swing to decapitate him in one easy swoop. Daniel felt his stomach lurch violently in response to this thought. He didn't want to die, not like this-

He heard the wolf grunt, felt the air displacement, closed his eyes and prepared for the pain.

He felt the axe slice his neck deep enough to draw a thin line of blood but the axe was suddenly jerked away and Daniel became aware of the sounds of a struggle. He forced his eyes open to see what it was.

Wilson.

Daniel felt his heart soar, swell in relief. Wilson had the wolf in the floor, grappling with them for the axe. The wolves holding Daniel were apparently startled enough that Daniel managed to elbow his holder in the face, twisting and falling onto his back and kicking up into both their crotches.

They shrieked in pain in unison and ran off, streaking out of the alleyway. Daniel attempted to push himself up, swearing when his arms began to tremble in response. The mental passage to Alexander still refused to open itself. He thought he heard Wilson snarl at one but he wasn't sure.

"W-Wilson-" His voice sounded wrong, echoey and strange.

Instead of turning to help, Wilson continued watching the alleyway's entrance. Daniel could still smell werewolf and he was terrified. "Wilson... i-it's not safe, we... we have t-to leave... Leave now... Werewolves-"

"I know, Daniel." He sounded scared, sounded how Daniel felt, with his racing mind and shaking body. "I know about the werewolveth."

When he turned, Daniel felt his gut drop out of his body.

Wilson's eyes caught his attention first, the same blue they'd always been, but they were glowing brightly, shining blue and they were _wolven_. The rest of his face caught Daniel's attention quickly, fading from a wolven form to a terrified human face. The muzzle was just disappearing, ears shrinking back to human shape and Daniel finally, finally understood about five hundred different little questions he'd never consciously considered about Wilson.

There was a silent, shaky second between them of surprise and fear where the two simply stared at one another, blue and green drowning in the same terror for entirely different reasons. Whatever choice Daniel made in this moment he would have to make first, he realized, and whatever choice he made could possibly change his entire relationship with Wilson.

"You're a werewolf?!" He blurted. Smooth, Daniel. Really smooth.

Wilson made to run but Daniel forced himself forward to catch Wilson's arm, squeezing tight enough he felt the other flinch.

Slowly, Wilson turned back, staring at Daniel in surprise, some form of shock. Daniel just squeezed his arm faintly. "Stay. Please."

Wilson shakily lowered to a seated position, arms and hands encircling Daniel to support him. Daniel had never seen his own skin this ashen before. he almost looked worked from stone.

"I look like Alexander." He mumbled, giggling deliriously. "Like a statue-"

"Daniel, thtop it." Wilson snapped. Daniel could hear distress in his voice. "Thtop it. Alethander and Armand will be here soon and then you can go home."

"You're not going to come back are you?" Daniel met Wilson's eyes, soft and sad and oh so blue it almost hurt to look at them.

"Who thaid I wouldn't come back?" Wilson smiled weakly, an attempt at a joke.

"You're a werewolf, and I know now. Alexander must know, he's much more powerful than I." Daniel said with the demeanor of a five year old. "You're not going to come back and talk to us are you? The blog will miss you so..."

"Daniel you're rambling, you need blood."

"I... I mustn't hurt innocents-" His fangs throbbed and he groaned. "Mustn't... Can't hurt them... not again not again not again-"

"..." Wilson looked panicked for a moment before he looked back down at Daniel. His face hardened, shrugged off his plaid shirt, pulled down the collar of his undershirt so it exposed his skin, and pulled Daniel up, letting the vampire's head flop against his shoulder. "Drink."

"What?" Daniel blinked sluggishly at Wilson, slightly confused. Surely he didn't mean...

"We don't have time to get you back to the houthe, and thince you are quite literally one of the most human-conthciouth vampireth I have ever met, you're going to drink from me tho you aren't deliriouth when Alethander thows up." Wilson insisted sharply.

Daniel gave him a scandalized expression. Drink from Wilson?! Not only was he, well, a werewolf, _God_ knew what centuries of species hate did to the taste and contents of blood, but he was a friend, a dear friend yes but... Feeding... God feeding was such an intimate thing! He couldn't-

His fangs throbbed harder, drawing a whine of pain and Wilson grit his teeth. "Daniel I have no time to argue with you. You are going to drink. Now."

Blood throbbed in a heartbeat beneath Wilson's skin, his exposed neck and shoulder. Daniel tried, struggled with his body's cry for sustenance and then his exhaustion gave in. He bit down on the smaller arteries in the exposed shoulder.

There was a rush, a dizzying high and Daniel braced himself, feeling a suffering, pleasured moan draw itself from his throat. Werewolf blood tasted... Almost sweeter. There was some sort of difference to it, not unpleasant, he wouldn't mind drinking it again. It was almost like sweets versus meat, he supposed.  
The high faded into pure pleasure, the soft rush of fresh blood into his body was unimaginably soothing and exciting at the same time. Conscious thought turned to mush in his mind as every part of him with the ability to make him feel was flooded in the borderline sexual sensation of having his thirst sated.

Wilson shifted, moaned lowly and Daniel pulled back quickly before he accidentally did more damage than he meant to, licking the remaining drops from his fangs. He was alert now, mind crystal clear as it came out of the fuzz of feeding, and now concerned for his friend, already formulating explanations.

Alexander rushed in pure terror into his mind and Daniel stopped him with a wall of calm, a blockade of soothing comfort, promising that Daniel was alright, nothing was hurt anymore, Alexander needn't worry about him.

Wilson's eyes were half-lidded and he was panting, just slightly. Daniel blinked and felt blush cover his face. God Wilson looked like he'd just had sex- no. Oh God no.

Wilson blinked lazily and his eyes seemed to clear and focus on Daniel. "Better?"

"You... You're a selfless fool-" Daniel fumbled for words, raking his hands through his hair. "Making- You- I shouldn't be feeding from friends, _God_ no that's so wrong-!"

"Better?" Wilson repeated, pushing himself up a little.

"I-"

"Daniel are you thinking thtraight?"

He swallowed, slumped defeated. "Yes."

"Good, That wath my goal." Wilson attempted to stand and swayed. Daniel stood up quickly to assist him. "You're a selfless fool."

"I like to think you're thankful." Wilson quipped as they carefully started down the road, keeping to shadows as often as they could to minimize Daniel's burns.

"Oh, I am, but... Feeding is normally a very intimate practice. There's a... Um... Good reason why vampires are painted as seductive creatures of the night." Daniel mumbled, feeling a blush bloom across his face. "The act itself is... ah... um, very pleasurable... To the vampire and the, um, prey..."

Wilson cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked a little. "Are you embarrathed, Daniel~?"

"No! Quiet you, or I'll leave you in an alleyway!" Daniel threatened, whacking his arm.

Wilson burst out laughing, a bright, happy ringing sound that caught Daniel quite off guard.

"You worry a lot more than I though you did, Daniel."

"Why is that so funny?"

"Why are you upthet about uth tharing an 'intimate practithe' ath you put it?" Wilson made quotation marks as he spoke. 

Daniel fumbled for the correct wording in response, fumbled to figure out _why_ exactly he was so freaked out by it. Wilson was his friend, by all rights, they could be close in this day and age, close enough that feeding without turning wasn't really out of the question, especially alone, a darker room perhaps...

Daniel felt his reasons suddenly slot into place and finally realized what he was scared of, why he'd been so adverse to it. "I'm worried about what you must think."

"What do you mean?"

"It's intimate for the reason that it's so pleasuring." He mumbled shyly. "Vampires cannot get aroused, except if they're feeding.  The sensation of biting and having our thirst sated is an extremely sexual experience for the vampire and well... You know how you felt..."

"Tho we bathically jutht had thex?" Wilson cocked an eyebrow, seemingly unperturbed, but Daniel could smell the rush of blood that happened when humans and werewolves, he supposed, thought of something arousing. "That'th weird why?"

"W-Well because we aren't lovers, Wilson!" Daniel stuttered at his friend's total calmness in the situation. "Not only that but-"

"Do you want uth to be?"

The question smacked Daniel's arguments clean out of his head and left him gaping like a fish at Wilson's determined - and slightly scared - expression.

_Do you want us to be?_

"... What?" Daniel finally squeaked.

Wilson caught the collar of Daniel's shirt and kissed him.

Daniel floundered, mouth slightly open in shock. Wilson was kissing him. Kissing. Him?  But... Fuck, wait, how?

His mind attempted to shoved his small crush on Marius into the front of his memory but somehow the memory was paling, drowning in Wilson's eyes, in the living beneath his skin and the warmth of his breathing body, in a hundred tiny nights, spent late playing games and laughing together, being together brought so much joy to Daniel's mind, even if they were doing stupid shit in a bar.

His mind drowned in memories and he kissed back.

Wilson guided them into an alleyway, shielding Daniel from the sun until they reached a particularly dark corner. His hands moved down and found Daniel's hips as Daniel's hands found their own purchase, curled in Wilson's hair.

Daniel felt his mouth slacken a little. Wilson was getting into it quickly. Daniel liked it as well. It felt nicely intimate and fitting for what they were now. Together.

Wilson quickly took the open mouth as an invitation, sliding his tongue forward into Daniel's mouth. Daniel was sure he tasted like blood or something. He still had no idea why Wilson was pressed so close. Daniel was uncomfortably cold...

Wilson suddenly rutted a little and Daniel audibly gasped into his mouth, more at the action than the feeling, or lack thereof that it produced.

"Wilson-" Daniel felt himself giggle. "Wilson stop."

"What?" Wilson pulled back, but not that far, close enough that their breaths mingled and noses touched.

"I can't be aroused through that." Daniel teased softly. "You got excited."

"Thut up." Wilson grumbled, and it was Daniel's turn to laugh brightly and nuzzle his face. "Maybe later we can have some alone time, love."

"I think I would like that." Wilson admitted, annoyance fading into a smile.

Daniel gently pushed him off and the two walked, side by side and hands held, towards home.

They would have a story to tell the blog tonight.


End file.
